itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyra Swyft
Lyra Swyft (nee Oakheart) is the current Lady of Cornfield, having married Lord Owen Swyft in 380 AC. She is the only living daughter of Lord Beren Oakheart and Elinor Rowan. Appearance Whilst Lyra's appearance is not one of great beauty, she has been commonly regarded as a good-looking woman. With her brown hair and eyes, she prefers to blend in and wears little jewellery in order to do so. History Born as the first daughter to Ser Beren Oakheart and Elinor Rowan in the first moon of 360 AC, Lyra Swyft (née Oakheart) was never expected to be head of her household. However, that was only the case for eight short years, over the course of which her mother, Lady Elinor, tragically delivered three separate stillborn girls. Beren, who grieved each child as if she had lived a full life by his side, ensured that each child was given a name and a grave, and mourned them as each moon passed. Without hope for the possibility of another living child, Beren took it upon himself to educate his young daughter in the ways of nobility and warfare. Forever a curious and inquisitive mind, Lyra spent her childhood mostly following the path that her father had laid out for her, preparing to be a wise, studious and benevolent leader who also was equipped with the necessary skills to defend her home. A keen swordsman himself, Beren decided that this was to be the weapon of choice for his issue. The teaching has developed into a key skill, and Lyra can rarely be seen without her own sword sheathed on her back or by her side. When Lyra was ten years old, her father gifted her a beautiful grey pony the colour of the stormiest skies, which she promptly named Whisper. Growing together, Lyra and Whisper became an inseparable team, often seen galloping throughout the Reach. When Lyra was seventeen, the unimaginable happened: Lady Oakheart bore a son, Robin. Incredibly, both mother and child managed to survive the twenty-six hour long birth, providing Beren with a new heir. All of a sudden, Lyra was without the explicit sense of responsibility that had been beckoning her towards leadership. Without the weight of this impending duty, Lyra began to use her new-found freedom to extend her knowledge of the world; researching and exploring the world beyond the walls of Old Oak, eventually becoming rather adept at surviving in the wilderness for lengthy amounts of time. This habit of disappearing for days on end became a continuous and aggravating source of stress and worry for Beren and Elinor over the years. While Lyra Oakheart has not yet had the chance to participate in any conflict, she has had her fair share of both adventure and heartbreak, with more sure to come in her future. Lyra recently married Lord Owen Swyft in a ceremony at Cornfield. Timeline * 360 AC - Lyra is born * 362 AC - Lyra's sister {Arwyn} is born (stillborn) * 363 AC - Lyra's sister {Rhea} is born (stillborn) * 368 AC - Lyra's sister {Myranda} is born (stillborn) * 369 AC - Lyra begins her lessons in swordsmanship and riding * 370 AC - Lyra receives Whisper from her father as a gift * 377 AC - Lyra's brother, Robin, is born * 380 AC - Lyra marries Owen Swyft, becoming Lady of Cornfield * 380 AC (8th Moon) - Became pregnant Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=ahs3p0be0v&f=274660502771455435 Household * Maester Symeon (60) * Ser Edgerran Oakenguard, Master-at-Arms (42) Recent Events * Lyra explores Oldtown during the festivities * Lyra celebrates with Gemma Tyrell, her cousin, after watching her reach the quarter-finals of the joust * Lyra watches the joust with friends * Lyra pays her respects to the late Lord Hugo Swyft with his son and heir * Lyra attends the Grand Feast * Travelling North back to Old Oak with friends * Arriving back at Old Oak * Lyra is promised to marry Lord Owen Swyft * Lyra arrives at Cornfield to prepare for her marriage * Lyra marries Lord Owen Swyft Category:Lyra Category:Westerlander Category:Reachman Category:House Swyft Category:Swyft Category:Oakheart Category:House Oakheart